


Aftermath of a Violation

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Home-birth, Intense Situation, Morally confused conduct, Need to grow up fast, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue Situation, girl in her first "Midwife" situation, results of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Faith conceived Xander’s baby by the end of “Consequences” as a result of her forcing herself on him? This tale takes that trajectory and goes the route from there on as far as what the characters would do- or try to do regarding this situation. Mind Author’s Notes, and please read, review/comment, and enjoy.</p><p>Remember in the episode "Consequences" in season 3 how Faith raped Xander, or was in the process thereof? This story takes one trajectory that could have happened as a result of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of a Violation

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Story Notes: Remember the episode “Consequences” and the forced ‘bedroom activity’ between Faith and Alexander Levelle Harris when she forces herself on him? What if she conceived as a result of that incident? This is basically a ‘character study’ in regards to that situation. Horrible situation, but it will get better, and not all the conduct done by the good characters is morally acceptable either.
> 
> This story takes the trajectory of “What if Faith conceived Xander’s baby when she forced herself on him?” and that is the basic idea.
> 
> This is a nightmare situation for poor Xander, but it has a surprisingly good ending.
> 
> This story does not show rape, but it does deal with the results thereof.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Notes Beginning Chapter 1.):Let’s just say for the moment that Faith’s in for a big surprise, but one that she should have figured would happen.
> 
> Please tell me what you think- even if you think I’ll be mad.
> 
> Oh, and this: [text] refers to one of three things: temptation, telepathic communication, or prayer- the context will make it clear.

** Aftermath of a Violation. **

**_By James Carmody._ **

****

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss, and his alone until he decides to sell or give it away (why would he do the latter?). I will not accept a single red cent for this or any other fanfic involved in his works- ever without his written authorization- which he hasn’t yet granted me. This is just for fun, my own and that of others. Please enjoy._

**Characters:** _Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Rupert Giles, Faith Lehane, Xander Harris, Shelia Rosenberg, Ira Rosenberg, First Evil (possibly the following) William Pratt- Spike, Liam – Angel, Wesley Windym Price, Cordelia Chase, and various Original Characters. (Including by the end Faith and Xander’s son)._

**Pairing:** _Faith/Xander (and this is NON-consensual!), Willow/Xander (friendship), Buffy/Xander (friendship), Willow/Faith (counseling). Ira/Willow (parental advice), Sheila/Willow (parental advice)._

**Summary:** _What if Faith conceived Xander’s baby by the end of “Consequences” as a result of her forcing herself on him? This tale takes that trajectory and goes the route from there on as far as what the characters would do- or try to do regarding this situation. Mind Author’s Notes, and please read, review/comment, and enjoy._

**Tags:** _Home-Birth, girl in her first ‘midwife’ situation, rescue situation._

**Chapter 1.): Complete Surprise in the Classroom.**

 

                As Faith Lehane woke up, she felt different. She couldn’t put her finger exactly on why, but she felt very different. The young woman walked to the bathroom of her hotel to get cleaned up before school- she didn’t want to create the impression that there was something wrong with her, and doing what amounted to dropping out of class would do just that in her friends minds… she wanted to throw them off her trail for a bit before delivering her knockout punch.

                Once she had showered, and dried herself off, Faith wrapped one towel around her middle and another around her very wet hair so as to allow it to dry off as best as it could. Women’s hair was many things, but one of the negative consequences of it was the length of time it can take and the effort it can take to dry that made it a pain. Faith loved many things about her gender and natural gifts, but one of her crosses was the time and effort it would take to tend her hair (which was gorgeous, but could be a real pain).

                Miss Lehane wasn’t vain, but as an eighteen year old woman, she was at the near peak of her physical beauty, and thanks to her active lifestyle, barring any injuries, she was likely to retain her health for most of her life.

                Faith felt very different today, she couldn’t put her finger on it right now, but she didn’t feel quite normal for her… oh, she’d had sexual contact before, but she didn’t feel like this the morning after her ‘dates’. _“I really don’t want to end up like the Prostitute I had for a mother!”_ Faith thought with irritation at her situation, and a desire to straighten her conduct out some more before she wound up with some kind of STD or killed by a customer, but she **did** like the guys and the encounters with guys she got- she also felt like she liked the kissing guys that came with the encounters; but somehow she felt like if she didn’t change her trajectory she would end up dead in an alleyway- just like her mom did when a date went bad. That’d unsettled Faith to no end- the teen had cried for about a week before she had met her next mother figure: Diana Dormer, who turned out to be her Watcher also.

                Diana and Faith, now those two had gotten along fine; they’d loved eachother deeply, profoundly, but far more like sisters or a mother/daughter combination than anything “girl/girl” that would have been improper in her upbringing, her deeply Christian upbringing, despite her mom going into a low-life job like selling her body!

                There was something about her current lifestyle that upset Faith; it “smelled” too much like what her mother had done to feel “right” and Faith didn’t like it.

                As the teenaged woman brushed her teeth and then proceeded to get dressed for school, she looked into the mirror and wondered if her reflection was _glowing_. _“Yep, something’s definitely different.”_ Faith conceded, and then figured _“I’ll have to get myself checked out after class… I can’t have Mayor Wilkins learn that I’m incapacitated by the effects of a date. He’s as close to a father as I’ve had in most of my life, and I just **can’t** disappoint him by informing him that I may be pregnant- I _**can’t** _be pregnant, can I? The only guy I’ve been with in that amount of time is Xander, and while he was a Hottie, Mayor Wilkins won’t stand for this situation! I’ll lose my job, be cast aside from society as a piece of filth- so I just **can’t** be pregnant!”_ Faith was now in almost panic mode, but she was dealing with what females throughout human existence had had to deal with: the effects of sex- human reproduction. As she woke up to the reality of what she and Xander had done, or more precisely what she had done to him; Faith got scared. She did the only thing she could think to do: buy away the Scooby Gang’s suspicions and attend school, then deal with the results of her lying with Mr. Harris as soon as possible.

                When Miss Lehane arrived at school, things almost went smoothly, that is until she got involved in Algebra class, and then it all went sideways massively: Faith was seated near her supposed good friend, Buffy, and to her rear sat Alexander Harris, next to Willow Rosenberg. Across the isle of desks were seated Cordelia and Oz. This was all fine and dandy until Faith suddenly got up and bolted to the trash can with her right hand covering her mouth. Buffy was really alarmed at this: Faith was wearing a pale colored t-shirt with short sleeves and her favorite leather pants. The Brunette had set her leather jacket down on the back of her seat when class had begun, and was now bent over the trash can as if she had the dry heaves!

                As Faith’s stomach heaved its contents into the trash can again, the brunette swore that she didn’t want to upchuck in the classroom. Her ‘friends’ feelings were divided on this matter: Buffy really wanted to comfort Faith, feeling a genuine empathy for the Irish Bostonian Brunette who was currently barfing her last night’s meal into the school garbage can. Willow was seemingly overcome with mixed emotions regarding this, and Xander seemed to look on with a degree of hatred for the Bostonian who had lain with him just last night!

                The way Xander was looking at Faith with a hurt feeling triggered something in Willow, well, that and the fact that Faith was currently vomiting into the classroom trash bin caused Willow to recall her lessons in feminine anatomy she had had from a variety of sources… one of them being her parents medical textbooks she and Alexander would play doctor with. This looked like something she had read about often enough: morning sickness. Willow wanted for all of her person to think about her schoolwork, but something in Faith’s actions caused her to nearly obsess over this situation, and question whether or not Faith was in fact now a mommy.

                Willow’s thoughts included this track: _“Xander said she quote “hurt him” unquote, what if the hurting was **sexual**? Did Faith rape him? Is she pregnant by an act of sexual violence towards a fellow I now regard as my  brother?”_ Needless to say, Willow was rather upset by the idea of someone, anyone raping anyone else, especially someone as nice to her as Xander was!

                Some parts of Willow told the redhead that Faith deserved to be vomiting her insides out- for the way she had hurt him, for sexually assaulting him, and for being mean to him as well… and for a few minutes Willow relished the thought of Faith being hurt for hurting Xander in such a perverse and intimate way as to rape him- him, the fellow Willow had wanted and Faith had gotten first! There was a degree of envy in Willow’s heart towards Faith, of that the redhead couldn’t refuse, but she didn’t have any right to celebrate her neighbor getting sick; of that Will was also certain. She sensed that Xander was getting upset, and started rubbing his back, if Xander wouldn’t recognize her as a woman interested in him as her husband, then he’d see her as his sister and a caring one at that! Miss Chase spied this and got spooked, she and Xander were covertly dating at this time, and she didn’t know why this redheaded nobody was touching her man. Cordelia didn’t understand what was going on between the two of them, and she felt threatened… but direct confrontation in class wasn’t Cordy’s way. She would wait until the end of class, or study hall, or recess, and there she would confront the redheaded _bimbo_ and _witch_ who was making moves on her man! There would likely be yet another Cordy/Willow catfight in Sunnydale High pretty soon. These rarely involved hair-pulling or cloths-ripping or fisticuffs, but they were fights nonetheless!

                _“The sheer fact that I’m her co-worker is ironic, to say the least.”_ Cordelia thought with a grim grin as she returned to taking her notes. _“That’s weird, considering the one thing we tend to get going when we get together is hatred… truth is: we hate eachother, so it’s exceedingly odd that we get along to any degree!”_ Cordy thought to herself as she continued with her studies, but both she and her redheaded nemesis, Willow, couldn’t get the thought that something was up with Faith and she needed to be getting checked up at a doctor’s office. Buffy meanwhile was thinking the exact same thing, and asked the instructor if she could escort the brunette to the nurse’s office for a checkup to see if Faith was healthy enough to stay in school.

                With the teacher’s permission, a certain instructor with the peculiar name of Isaac Dingleberry, Buffy moved to place her left arm under Faith’s armpits and to help the brunette to the nurse’s office. Willow, because she was trying her hardest to be a nice girl, proceeded to copy down the notes an additional two times as Elizabeth {Buffy} left the classroom, escorting Faith to the nurse’s office, and Faith looked profoundly nauseous and very off-color to the point of being very ill. _“Slayers don’t get ill.”_ Both of the eighteen year old women thought, then Buffy wondered, as did Faith _“What exactly happened last night?”_ Faith kept her lips quiet, but interiorly she was in absolute panic-mode, mainly about if her associates learned she had forced herself on Xander- about how they’d respond to her; now that she was a rapist!

                Elizabeth Summers escorted her to the school nurse’s office, and then went back to class, only to catch the end of the class, but Isaac was pleased with her character she had shown by taking her classmate to the place wherein she could get medical treatment. It was about then that Willow confronted Buffy with her fears about what had happened: Willow mentioned to Elizabeth Summers that she feared that Faith was with child “She may be pregnant.” Willow sort-of whispered, but those around her heard this- and this is what dissuaded Cordy from fighting with Willow, or the next answer “Who do you think is the Daddy?” Cordy asked.

                Willow’s answer gave their worst fears voice “Xander.” Willow whispered, with her head down.

                Cordy was shocked “You think she…” Cordy’s voice dropped off, horrified, too scared to mention her fear, but Willow’s nod dissuaded her from fighting with the redhead _“She’d been comforting a rape-victim.”_ , or so they suspected, and Cordelia thought to her horrified self.

                Willow nodded, sadly, and then walked off, crying silently about the man she loved as a sister would, being sexually abused- by that evil girl! Willow wanted vengeance on Faith for what Faith had done to him, and she wanted it soon. _“But what if she **is** pregnant? That means she’s with child, and I cannot bring myself to harm a pre-born baby, no matter how evil the child’s mother is! There’s got to be a middle line, somewhere…”_ and Willow went off to try to contemplate what to do now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes, End Chapter 1.): So, what do you think? I really want to know, and I don’t care if I’ll like your replies, just make them respectable-respectful.
> 
> Yes, there will be more, and in the next chapter there’ll likely be the Scooby Gang’s response to this felony against one of their members… I think the title will be “Responses” as to the title for the next installment of this tale.
> 
> Don’t worry, Willow fans, she’s good in this one, but not all of her acts are good, however.


End file.
